Amour Entre Ennemis
by ClaraCatsy
Summary: Quelques fois, des ennemies peuvent devenir amis ou même plus. C'est le cas entre Ronno et Bambi. Yaoi Soft Bambi x Ronno Bambi/Ronno Bamno.


_Hello tout le monde ! Bon. Après avoir lue une Fanfiction (qui se nomme _**Love At First Sight** de **fullofrandomness2**_ )j'__ai décidais de faire une Fanfiction qui a rien avoir avec le monde de Internet mais celui de Disney. Ça sera un petit couple Yaoi que j'apprécie beaucoup : Ronno x Bambi (ou BamNo... Mon Dieu que c'est moche comme nom... ._.)_

_Le film et les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Juste l'histoire (malheureusement.;n;).  
Enfin bref ! Bonne lecture !:D (Je vous dis d'avance. Elle ne sera ni courte, ni longue. ^^)_

* * *

Le soleil se leva. Une faible lumière éclaira Bambi et son père. Cela réveilla le faon qui dormait paisiblement. Il ouvrit doucement ses petits yeux bruns et cligna de fois des yeux. Il bailla et se redressa. C'était dur le matin mais bon, il fallait bien se lever après tout.  
Remarquant que son père n'était pas encore réveillé, il décida d'explorer les environs. Il s'avança hors de sa « maison ». Il s'avança à quelques pas et regarda autour de lui.

C'était un magnifique paysage de fleurs, d'animaux. Le printemps, cette si belle saison. Cette saison où chaque années de nouvelles fleurs fleurissent. Les animaux se gambadent dans les prés.

Donc, le petit faon regardaient ce sublime paysage. Un petit papillon aux ailes rouges se posa sur son nez. Il loucha pour le regardait. Le petit insecte s'envola. Le Soleil faisait ressortir ses jolies couleurs. Rouge. Le petit faon avait le sourire, il essayait en courant et en sautillant de rattraper le papillon mais en vain. Il était maintenant bien trop loin de sa maison.  
Il entendit un bruit non-loin de lui. C'était un buisson. Le petit Bambi le fixa et s'en approcha avec criante et s'arrêta au bout de quatre pattes. Une ombre noire sortit du buisson et sauta sur le pauvre faon.

Après quelques secondes, Bambi ouvrit les yeux. Il vit deux yeux verts assez fonçés. C'était un faon quasiment du même âge que lui. Il avait un pelage brun plus foncé que celui du jeune bambi. Il avait deux petits bois sur la tête. La respiration saccadé, le faon brun foncé prononça.

**« Bam-Bambi ? C'est toi ? »**

Cette voix. Elle était si familière pour le petit faon aux yeux bruns. C'était celle de son ennemi, Ronno.

Ronno n'était pas aussi méchant qu'on le pense. Il taquinait seulement le petit bambi.

Bambi murmura :

**« Oui Ronno, c'est bien moi... »**

Ledit Ronno se redressa et rosit un peu. Il fut un peu gêné et frotta ses propres sabots.

L'autre aussi rougissait. Il était assez gêné de croiser Ronno mais bon.  
Bambi prit un air de combattant en se mettant en position d'attaque et dit :

**« Que veux-tu ?  
-Étant donné que tu es maintenant là car je te cherchais, je voulais qu'on discute ensemble.**

**-Ah ouais ?  
**

**-Ouais. »**

Les deux marchèrent. Ronno prit d'abord la parole :

**« Comment te dire cela... Je voudrais... M'excuser pour mon comportement de la dernière fois... Je ne voulais pas te blesser mais seulement te taquiner. Juste comme deux copains, tu comprends ? Dit-il dans de bonnes attentions »**

Le plus petit des deux haussa un sourcil. Ronno s'excuser ? C'est possible ? Oui.

**« Tu-tu es désolé ? Mais je croyais que tu me détestais. Tu m'as traité de trouillard. C'était pas sympa comme même !  
**

**-Je sais et c'est pour ça que je viens m'excuser ! »**

Bambi soupira et roula des yeux. Il ne croyait pas une seconde Ronno. Il devait faire des efforts pour lui montrer qu'il disait la vérité. Il courra, l'ignorant. Le faon aux yeux verts essaya de le rattraper, sautant de pierre en pierre, de ruisseau en ruisseau, mais le perdit quelques minutes plus tard.  
Il soupira et désespéra. Il entendit une voix non-loin qui l'appella. C'était sa mère.

**«Ronno ! Rentre vite !  
**

**-Oui Maman ! J'arrive ! »**

Il rentra.  
Bambi rentra aussi.

* * *

Le lendemain, Ronno sortit de sa maison et se dirigea vers le ruisseau. Il croisa Bambi non-loin de lui. Il s'approcha, les oreilles basses et dit :

**« Salut Bambi. »**

Ce dernier le regarda et soupira. Il s'avança et s'enfonça dans la forêt. Il alla dans une espèce de prairie et s'avança. Il regardait les alentours et se mit à trottiner joyeusement. Il entendit un bruit aux près des buissons. Des chiens y sortirent. C'était comme des bêtes assoiffés de sang prêtent à te dévorer. Ils avaient de sacrés crocs très pointus. Ils avaient comme des yeux rouges assoiffé de colère. Ils allèrent vers le faon. Il courra loin d'eux.  
Plus les chiens étaient proches de lui, plus il courrait. Il cria un « Au secours ! »  
Ronno l'entendit et se mit à courir. Il passa ruisseaux et pierres. Il vit la scène et courra. Il sauta sur les chiens et les assomma avec ses bois.

**« Mais toi à l'abri ! »**

Le petit courra et se mit à l'abri. Quand le combat fut finit, Ronno vint vers lui.

**« Est-ce que ça va ?  
**

**-Oui. Tu m'as sauvé la vie! »**

Le plus petit le remercia en lui faisant une léchouille sur la joue. Ronno en rougit et sourit.  
Bambi lui sourit d'un air amical.

**« Je dois rentrer, on se revoit demain ? **

**-Ouais !**

**-Cool ! Alors à demain !  
**

**-Ouais ! »**

* * *

Le jour suivant, Bambi sortit de sa maison. Il sautillait, content de pouvoir retrouver son ami. Depuis l'incident de hier, le petit faon avait commencer à avoir des sentiments. A chaque minutes et à chaque secondes où il pensait à Ronno, il rougissait.  
Il l'aimait, c'était sûr. Ronno aimait-il Bambi ? Sûrement.

Le faon aux yeux bruns alla vers le ruisseau où il avait été. Il attendait son ami avec impatience.

Le voilà qui vint en courant. Il sauta dans l'eau, éclaboussant le faon. Il dit :

**« Eh ! Doucement !  
**

**-Héhé ! »**

Le petit faon courra après son ami. Ils tombèrent dans l'eau, faisant quelques roulades. Ronno atterrit sur Bambi et rougit.  
Ils se fixaient, yeux dans les yeux, le cœur battant. Le faon aux yeux verts se rapprocha du beau visage du petit faon et y déposa ses lèvres.  
Ils rougirent. Bambi écarquilla les yeux, puis les ferma. Ce fut au tour de Ronno de le faire.

Ils continuèrent.  
Chaque secondes passées, le baiser devait plus amoureux. Ils continuaient.  
Le petit Bambi passa un sabot derrière la nuque de son opposant et aima.

Au bout de quelques minutes, ils arrêtèrent. Ils sourirent et s'avouèrent la vérité.

**« -Bambi... Je t'aime !  
**

**-Moi aussi ! Je suis désolé ! J'aurais du te croire ! »**

Ils frottèrent leurs deux museaux l'un contre l'autre. Bambi se redressa et se mit à courir.

Il rigola et dit.

« -Attrape-moi si tu peux ! Dit-il en rigolant  
-Eh ! »

Il lui courra après. Ils arrivèrent dans la prairie et continuèrent. Ils furent côte à côte, essayant l'un après l'autre de dépasser l'autre.  
La journée passa si vite. Pendant cette journée, ils s'étaient baignés, s'étaient amusés. Ils étaient si mignons ensemble.

Le soir vint, Bambi rentra avec Ronno. Ils mangèrent tous les deux et rirent. Ils passèrent le reste de la soirée ensemble.

Vint l'heure où ils furent fatigués. Le faon aux yeux bruns se blottit contre son bien aimé et prononça ces mots :

« Je t'aime. »

* * *

Et voilà, c'est déjà finit ! Snif !;n;  
Je me suis un tout petit peu inspirée de cette vidéo (que je vous conseille de regarder. ^w^)

watch?v=mmByZq2BAlA

Je kiffe complètement le couple Bamno ! *-*

N'oubliez pas de mettre une petite review please ! ^/u/^


End file.
